Things Unseen
by kingofthefade
Summary: Nick wants to take a nice, peaceful vacation to Kuoh Town, Japan. But, as is the usual in his life, things don't go as planned, at all


Things Unseen

A.N: Hey guys. So, I obviously don't own any of the characters in the story, though I wish I do. Won't follow the manga or anime all that well because Nick changes a lot of things. Enjoy!

"Captain, can I speak with you for minute?" Nick asked, stepping into the office of the chief, Sean Renard.

"Sure Nick, but make it quick. I have a press conference in thirty minutes," he said back, sitting behind his desk.

"Well sir, I was just wondering if I could have some vacation time. I haven't had any for several years now?" Nick asked, looking at the captain expectantly.

"Sure Nick, you can have some time. How long do you think you will be gone?" He asked.

"3 or 4 weeks, if that's fine. I need some time to get away from Portland. With everything that has happened here, I need some time just to be away from it all," Nick said, almost positive he wouldn't get that much time.

"Sure, I imagine that's reasonable. Take as much time as you need. Just come back when you're ready. If you don't mind me asking, where are you planning on going?" The captain replied

"Japan. Kuoh Town, to be exact. I've heard it's a rather beautiful town," Nick replied.

"Very well. I hope you enjoy the trip. I would be careful though, you never know what could happen," the captain warned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a press conference conference to be at."

There was something about the place that sounded vaguely familiar about the place, but the captain couldn't put his finger on it. He decided not to worry about it. If he remembered and it was important, he would call Nick and tell him.

Nick looked around his house. Until last year, it had belonged to both him and Juliet. Of course, that was the biggest reason he had to get out of here. She had become a hexenbeast giving him his power back. Everything had seemed fine, until she became a hexenbeast, one of the many types of vesen. However, she had become one of the more evil and powerful creatures. In the end, she had to be killed.

Anytime he was in the house, it reminded him how much he missed her. Everything felt empty without her there. He hadn't realized how much he could miss her, even when she couldn't remember him. This was different. There was no getting her back, getting her to remember him. She was dead, six feet under. There was no changing that, no overcoming it.

Shaking himself of the thought, he checked the contents of his bags. He had anything he could conceive needing, including all the stuff that hadn't been destroyed in the trailer when Juliet burned it. Flying commercial wouldn't be an option. He had been taking flying lessons for weeks now, in preparation for the trip. That would allow him to bring his own baggage.

He checked the panels of his jet, before racing down the runway. The takeoff, as per usual, was smooth as silk, and he was on his way to Japan, a flight that would be 13 or so hours long. He didn't plan on stopping. He had gotten plenty of sleep, not to mention the 4 or 5 energy drinks he had brought with him for the flight. He settled into his seat, preparing for his long flight.

13 hours and 44 minutes later, he reached the airport near Kuoh Town. He got his bags from the plane, and proceeded to the car rental agency.

Once he found it, which took a while seeing as his Japanese was still pretty rusty, he selected a Nissan GT-R that was there. It was more expensive, but he figured the cost worth it. After all, it's not everyday you got to drive a GT-R, especially as a police officer.

After pulling out the airport, and joyriding for a little while, he decided he needed to get some sleep. So, using the GPS on his phone, he got directions to the apartment was gonna rent for the duration of his visit. He pulled up, trying to find a parking spot in the parking garage next to the apartment, and couldn't find one until he got to the top level, and that was all the way across the garage from the elevator and the stairs. He vowed not to let it happen tomorrow. He then went back to the apartment building and walked up to his room. He unlocked the door, not sure what to expect.

He looked around the smallish apartment, pleased by what he saw. It may have been small, but it had nice furniture and a modern design. The kitchen was nice, as wa the bedroom. He lied on the bed, and figured that it was one of the most comfortable beds he had ever slept in. In no time, he was asleep.

AN: So, I know that was a little short, but I don't want to dive into too much the first chapter. They'll be longer from here. Reviews always help me. Thank you for reading, and keep being awesome


End file.
